1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting semiconductor bonding structure and its manufacturing method, and in particular to a light emitting semiconductor structure bonded on a substrate for creation of electric connection therebetween.
2. The Prior Arts
In the conventional method of producing light emitting semiconductor bonding structures, a light emitting semiconductor is bonded onto an electrically controlled substrate through the ordinary flip chip process. FIG. 3 of the attached drawings shows a conventional light emitting semiconductor bonding structure, which is obtained by bonding a substrate 301 to a light emitting semiconductor 302. The substrate 301 is a structure containing electric circuits, and the light emitting semiconductor 302 is a light emitting diode. Taking the gallium-nitride (GaN) based light emitting diode as an example, the light emitting semiconductor 302 comprises an N-type contact layer 303 and a P-type contact layer 304. The N type contact layer 303 is made of N-type gallium-nitride, and an ohmic contact N electrode layer 303a is formed on one exposed side, and a first metallic bump 303b is formed on the N electrode layer 303a. The P type contact layer 304 is made of P-type gallium-nitride, an ohmic contact P electrode layer 304a is formed on one exposed side, and a second metallic bump 304b is formed on the P electrode layer 304a. Therefore, the light emitting semiconductor 302 can be welded on the substrate 301 through the first metallic bump 303b and the second metallic bump 304b by means of the Flip Chip Bonder, and as thus accommodating the input/output of the electric signals between the substrate 301 and the light emitting semiconductor 302. However, if the metallic bump is made of solder, it is not suitable for the high temperature manufacturing process and the application of the high power light emitting diode (LED) because the melting point of the solder is too low. Besides, although the gold bump process can be used for the metallic bump to overcome the shortcomings of using the solder, yet by doing so, it would require the additional Au Bump Process. In addition, in the application of Gold Bump Process, the number of gold bumps will determine the effectiveness of heat dissipation, and resulting in the increase of its production cost due to the gold bump process required for the high power light emitting diode, and thus reducing its production yield.
Therefore, the development and realization of the present invention is based on the effort to overcome the shortcomings and disadvantages of the conventional light emitting semiconductor bonding structure.